


Five's New Family

by ag5473



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag5473/pseuds/ag5473
Summary: Just something I found in my drafts
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Eudora Patch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Five's New Family

“This is stupid.” Diego raised an eyebrow, but Five pretended not to see it. The three were at the mall. They had just finished dinner. Eudora wanted to stop and get Five another pair of shoes. They walked into the store quickly finding a pair. As they were walking back to the car, Five dragging his feet following the couple, Diego and Eudora ran into some old friends from the police academy. While they were talking Five notice a video game store not too far away. It was already 8:00 so it would be time to head home soon and he really wanted to look at the games. He knew he’d be perfectly fine on his own and he had his own money, so he quietly headed that way. He’d be back before they noticed anyways.   
“So what brings you two here?” Their old classmate asked. Eudora chuckled, “You never would’ve guessed it but we’re here getting shoes for Fi- Jake.” Their friends looked confused, “who?” Diego cut in, “my little brother. He’s uh- kinda living with us now.” Eudora turned to introduce Five but he wasn’t there. “Speaking of which, where is he?” Diego shrugged, “He’s 13 he can take care of himself.” She rolled her eyes, “He’s also a Hargreeves, which means trouble follows him.” Diego nodded knowing it was true.  
“Hey! Let go of me! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Diego chuckled, “I think I found him.” Eudora sighed, “Sorry about this.” Her friends chuckled, “Well now we have to meet the little man.” Diego sighed, “I’ll go get him.” He jogged off coming back a few minutes later a tight grip on the angry teen. 

“I was fine! I could’ve handled it on my own.” Diego shook his head, “You were fighting with a 16 year old!” Five smirked, “But I won. See? Not a mark on me!” Diego chuckled and high-fived the teen, “That’s my boy! But good luck with-,” he noticed Five suddenly growing stiff. He turned around. “Eudora,” he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Five stayed close to his side. “She’s scarier than the dude I was fighting.” Diego swallowed. “A fight?!”, “It was more of a scuffle,” Five said as he peeked out from behind Diego, who whispered, “If scuffles include broken noses, then yeah.” Eudora fumed, “A Broken nose?!” Five’s eyes widened, fear evident “Well no. N-not exactly. It was more of a fracture.” He sighed and turned towards Diego, “Will you make sure Klaus doesn’t sing at my funeral?” Diego nodded. “Sure buddy.” Eudora walked towards them. Five grabbed onto Diego still hiding behind him. “Jacob Dean Hargreeves!” Diego chuckled, “Dude she used your full name, you’re screwed.” Five nodded fear evident in his eyes, “Royally screwed. You gotta protect me.” He shook his head, “No way kid, you’re on your own.” Five sighed, “What’s the use of guardian if you’re not gonna guard me?” She stood in front of the two and shook her head, “If you’re going to get into a fight I expect you to do better than a fracture!” Five stuck his head out from behind Diego with a raised eyebrow whispering, “This is a trap. Right?” Diego shrugged whispering just as quietly as his brother, “I dunno.” Eudora laughed. “It’s not a trap. You won a fight against a kid 3 years older than you; I’m proud.” Five smiled, “So I’m not in trouble?” She shook her head, “Not this time.” Five smiled and nodded but stuck close to Diego, just in case. It was then that Diego remembered his friends were still there laughing no doubt watching everything that just happened. Five’s face turned into one of confusion before remembering them being the distraction for him sneaking away. Diego sighed a smile still on his face. “Well, let me formally introduce my brother.” He patted Five’s shoulder, “Jake, this is Grace and Daniel. Friends of ours from the academy.” Five nodded understanding. He waved, still not daring to leave Diego’s side, “Nice to meet you.” They smiled nodding, “You too. You seemed to have done a number to these two.” Five snickered whispering, “Yeah the number five.” Diego chuckled turning it into a cough. The two raised an eyebrow at the brothers, but ignored it. “We were actually on our way to get ice cream if you three want to join us.” Grace smiled. Five smiled looking up at Diego the two of them then turning to Eudora, “Pleeeeeease.” She chuckled, “Why not.” They smiled and headed towards the ice cream shop. 

“Then they had to do 400 push-ups!” Five laughed hearing all sorts of stories about his “guardians” time at the police academy. And surprisingly, they didn’t mind him hearing them. “Alright kid, level with me. What’s it like? Having these two as parents?” Five gave the man a confused look before turning to Diego. “I told you Daniel, he’s my brother. We’re just his guardians.” The man rolled his eyes, “Could’ve fooled me. You two look and act like his parents.” Diego stiffened. “We’re just doing what any good guardian is supposed to do.“ Five turned to him, “You didn’t guard me when we thought Dora was gonna kill me!” Diego sighed, “I wasn’t going to guard you from your other guardian.” Five was going to say something, but before he could Eudora cut in, “Are you two seriously arguing about that?” Five turned towards her, “Duh! I thought you were gonna kill me!” Diego flicked him ear, “Ow!” Five rubbed his ear, “You two are gonna cause long term bruising on my ears.” Diego gave the boy a look and he quickly stopped, “And I’m gonna stop talking now before they’re not the only thing bruised.” Diego nodded, “Good idea.” After that the friends obviously did not believe they weren’t the boy’s parents, but no longer pushing the subject. They talked for another hour catching up. It was nearing 11:00 by the time they finished. Five had fallen asleep laying his head in Eudora’s lap around 30 minutes ago. She had been running her finger through his hair, him leaning into the touch pulling closer towards her. When they were finally leaving Diego carefully picked Five up the boy whining before finding comfort in Diego. Five wrapped his arms around Diego’s neck nestling his head into the crook of his brother’s neck. The couple told their friends goodbye before walking to the car, the sleeping teen not stirring. 

When they reached the car Diego went to put Five down who in returned whined the comfort and warmth leaving him. He chuckled buckling the boy up then taking off his jacket placing it on the sleeping child. Were they Five’s parents? They do all the things parents do, they’re around the right age, Five even called them mom and dad the other night. He got into the car and turned towards Eudora, “Are we his parents?” She shook her head, “I dunno, that’s up to Five.” They turned and looked at the sleeping teen, he was so small for his age. “Do you want to be his dad?” Diego thought hard, “Yeah, yeah I do. I mean, I am killing it at the whole dad thing so far.” He smirked, “But seriously I think the three of us are a family. Whether he calls me dad or not, I’ll always be there.” She smiled, “I feel the same way.” They took another glance at their kid before driving home. 

Five was still sound asleep when they got home. Diego picked him up again his jacket clutched in Five’s hand. He carried the boy to his room, Eudora taking his shoes off and pulling the comforter down for him. Diego places him gently on the bed and kissed his forehead leaving to make some hot chocolate. Eudora pulled the blanket up sitting on the edge of the bed combing her fingers through his hair once again. “No. No! Sir, please no! I’m trying! No!” Five woke up suddenly looking around to see his surroundings. He turned to Eudora, “Mom!” She hugged him as he sobbed calming him, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re safe now. Everything is okay. He’s never going to hurt you again.” Five had stopped crying by that point and was beginning to breathe normal again. “Do you want some hot chocolate?” He nodded smiling, it was small but nevertheless, it was there. They walked to the kitchen Diego, having heard them heading his direction, grabbed another mug for Five. Right as he set it down the two came into view. “Dad!” Five ran towards Diego hugging him tears welling up in the boy's eyes again. Diego hugged him back looking at Eudora and mouthed ‘dad?’ She shrugged then mouthed ‘nightmare’ he nodded leading Five to the living room to sit. Diego sat down Five immediately sat next to him slightly trembling. Diego pulled Five close holding him as Five calmed. “Hey buddy, can you tell me what happened?” Five nodded. “I- I was back at the academy training and Sir was yelling at me. I couldn’t jump though. I- I tried but couldn’t and so he st- started y- yelling at me. I was asking hi-him to stop but he w- wouldn’t. Then I woke up and M-mom told me I was here and s- safe and that he can’t hurt me a- again. Then we came in the kitchen.” Diego nodded. So it wasn’t an accident- he meant to call Eudora ‘Mom’. “She’s right. He can’t hurt you anymore. And I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you or her okay?” He nodded. Eudora walked in carrying their hot chocolates. After she sat down next to them Five readjusted so he was in between the two. He sipped his hot chocolate, “Dad?” It took Diego a moment to realize he was now ‘dad’, but quickly recovered. “Yeah buddy?” He smiled towards the boy. “Can we watch a movie?” Diego chuckled, “Sure bud, what movie?” Five smiled. “Spider-Man. It was the movie I was going to get that day.” They all thought back to that day realizing how this all started. The three laughed. “Sounds good to me.” They both turned to Eudora, “Please Mom?” She laughed, “why do you two always think I’m going to say no?” Five smiled. 

Diego woke up thankful it was Sunday because they had all fallen asleep watching Spider-Man and definitely wouldn’t have heard their alarm clock. He turned to see no Eudora but Five still asleep. It was 10:27 so he decided to wake him up. “Five. Wake up buddy. Cmon. I know you can hear me. Fine I guess Eudora and I will play Mario Kart without you.” This woke the boy up. “You wouldn’t dare.” Diego laughed, “try me.” Five pouted crossing his arms. He looked so adorable with his hair all messed up, Diego’s jacket from last night practically swallowing him. Diego only laughs more getting up to get some food, Five following. 

“So Five.” The boy looked up from his plate. “Diego and me have to go back to work tomorrow, so someone is going to come over to watch you-“ She could see him opening his mouth to argue and held up a finger, “This is just until CPS is done. Once we’re in the clear we’re perfectly fine with you staying home alone. But for now we’re going to let you pick who stays with you.” Five thought it over he knew there was no use in arguing and that they were right. So he started thinking of who he’d want to stay with him. “Klaus.” The two looked at him eyebrows raised. “Really? What about Vanya?” Five shook his head, “violin lessons.” Diego nodded. “Allison?” Five shook his head harder, “No way. With Allison comes Luther and I really don’t want to deal with them.” Eudora nodded understandingly, “Klaus it is then.” Five smiled continuing his meal. 

“No Klaus. You have to wear normal clothes. Why? Because if CPS comes by and they see, well- you they’ll take Five. And then I’ll have to throw some knives.” Diego smirked hanging up the phone. His brother was annoying sure, but he’s who Five wanted. Klaus was already testing his patience. And they were only on the phone for two minutes. He heard laughter and turned around, Eudora and Five quickly returning to their game acting as if they weren’t eavesdropping. He rolled his eyes walking towards them and sitting down. 

The weeks passed by faster than Five wanted. He still can’t jump much. He can go from his room to the living room and back but that’s it. ‘Would it really be that bad if his powers never came back?’ He shook his head dismissing the thought all together. He needs them to survive. Since this is all temporary. But it feels so natural. He hasn’t called Eudora and Diego ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ since that night. ‘I was just tired and nervous about CPS. And their cop buddies said they were my parents. All of that that’s why I called them that. I definitely don’t think of them like that. Even though they do all the mom and dad things. They both love me. Crap, why oh why did it take me this long to figure all of this out?’ It was on that day that Five realized that, for the first time ever, he had parents. Not a drill sergeant, but parents.

Today was the day, the day they’d been so nervous about, the day they either became an official family or the day they were broken apart. They pulled up to the courthouse. ‘Here goes nothing,’ Five thought. They walked up the steps, Diego’s hand gripping Five’s shoulder. Not roughly, just enough to let him know that he wasn’t alone. While they were waiting for the CPS lady to enter Eudora started fixing his hair saying the needs to learn to fix it himself. “It’s fine, mom.” She was taken aback by him calling her ‘mom’ again, but quickly recovered, “No, Jacob, it’s sticking up everywhere.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms muttering under his breath, which got Diego’s attention. “Hey, I know you’re nervous but that’s no excuse to be disrespectful.” He looks down, “Yes sir.” He turns to Eudora, “sorry mom.” She smiled. “It’s okay. But don’t be nervous okay? We’ve done everything right. I’d go as far as saying that Diego and I are the best guardians around.” Five shook his head making both her and Diego frown. “You’re not the best guardians around, you’re the best parents ever.” They all smiled. Diego ruffled his hair. “Dad, mom just fixed it.” Eudora nodded in agreement as she huffed and went to fix it again. 

After another twelve minutes they woman finally entered. “Well, it seems you three have grown much closer since my last visit.” They all smiled, “Well, Jacob, unless you have any opposition, the three of you can finally be an official family.” The three of them smiled. Diego wrapped his arms around Five kissing the top of his hair as Five returned the hug. “You know I’m your dad now right?” Five nodded, “You know I’m your son now right?” Diego nodded, “ I wouldn’t want it any other way.” They hugged for another few seconds before letting go. Once they let go Eudora pulled Five in for a hug. She placed on hand on each of his cheeks, “You’re my boy, you have been since the first day we met and you always will be. Don’t forget that, okay baby?” Five smiled a few tears slipping. He hugged her and nodded his head, “and you’re my mom. And always will be.” 

THREE MONTH LATER

Five stormed into the precinct plopping himself down next to his mom’s desk. She rolled her eyes at her son’s dramatic entrance. “What happened baby?” The teen huffed crossing his arms, “Dad said I’m grounded for two weeks.” She feigned curiosity deciding to play along, “Oh? Why would he say that?” He uncrossed his arms looking down at his feet and mumbled something. She raised an eyebrow, “What was that? I didn’t hear you?” He looked up and sighed quietly saying, “Because I kinda, sorta, maybe jumped in public.” Eudora sighed rubbing her forehead, "while he was talking with a friend.” She shakes her head truly shocked by her son’s sudden disregard of the rules, “Jacob Dean, you know better.” He nods his head, “I’m sorry mama.” She shakes her head, “Don’t even try- you know that doesn’t work on me.” He nods not daring to making eye contact. “Where’s your dad?” He shrugs, “I dunno.” She sighs, “Okay, just do your homework until it’s time to leave,” he nods. She was glad he got his powers back, after all, they were a part of him. But ever since then, he’s been acting out. His grades are deteriorating, he’s been disrespectful, and he won’t stop jumping. She doesn’t know what to do. Hopefully Diego will know how to handle this.

When it was time to leave, Eudora decided they would walk home. She held onto Five the entire walk so he wouldn’t even consider jumping. “Mom, you can let go, I’m not gonna jump.” She raised an eyebrow, “Oh, just like you were not gonna jump in public?” He sighed, “Okay, I admit it was a mistake, and I won’t do it again.” She nods, “Darn right you won’t.” She saw the look in his eyes change, he finally realized how badly he screwed up. “What happened to my sweet boy? The one your dad and I would watch movies with and drink hot chocolate with. The one that met my academy friends just months ago. What happened to him?” They were at the front door, she led him towards the living room where they sat on the couch. He sighed knowing his mom was right. What had happened to him? He got his powers back, he doesn’t need his parents anymore. But Five isn't stupid, he knows that response wouldn't get him anywhere. He shook his head, tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry mom, I’m so sorry. I dunno what came over me, I was just so happy that I got my powers back I forgot that I still need you and dad. I’m sorry.” She hugged the teen as he cried. She combed her fingers through his hair, “It’s okay baby, I forgive you. It’ll all be okay.” He had apparently cried himself to sleep, so Eudora leaned back and laid her sleeping son’s head in her lap combing his hair. When Diego got home he found Eudora quietly watching television while their son, his face tear stained, slept in her lap. He walked over gently picking up the boy and laying him on his lap. He looked at his son remembering the first time he held him like this. 

It was shortly after the adoption became official. It had been storming terribly and Eudora was gone on a stakeout so it was just the two of them. It was thundering horribly practically shaking the house. Five ran into his room and shook him awake. He sat up to see the boy shaking and struggling to breathe. He remembers jumping out of bed not knowing what to do. He picked Five up just like he did when he was carrying him to the car that night after getting ice cream. Immediately the boy started to calm, matching his breaths to Diego’s. He carried Five into the living room. The boy still wouldn’t let go of his dad’s shirt. “Five?” Diego got no answer, “Jake?” Again no response, “Cinco? Buddy? Can you look at me?” He looked into his father’s eyes, “Dad?” Diego nodded, “Yeah bud, dad’s here. I’m not gonna let anything get you. You’re okay. We’re okay. Everything is okay.” Five’s breaths evened out and he stopped trembling he fell asleep shortly after. Diego tried to bring him back to bed, but the boy was having none of it. He eventually sat on the couch placing the boy in his lap where Eudora found them when she got back from her stakeout the next morning. 

After picking up Five he sat down and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. He then whispered, “Hey,” she smiled replying just as quietly, “Hey.” She combed her fingers through Five’s hair again and turned back to Diego, “Dee, what’re we gonna do? I talked to him and he says he's sorry, but we have to nip this in the bud.” He nods, “Don’t worry, I know just what to do.” After Diego explained his plan, which Eudora shockingly loved, they smiled at each other, “You remember the first time you chewed him out?” She laughed, “Yeah, we were getting stuff to set up his room and he mouthed off at me.” they both laughed. “You never did tell me, what did you say to him that day? Whatever it was it put the fear of God in him.” She chuckled, “I told him if he wanted me to prove I was the boss of him that I would. Then after he rolled his eyes, I told him I’d put him over my knee in the middle of the store.” They both laughed. As they did the sleeping teen began to wake. He looked up, “Mom? Dad? Wh’r you do’n my r’m?” Diego chuckled and ruffled his hair, “No bud, we’re in the living room.” He nodded beginning to truly wake up. When he sat up he noticed he was in his dad’s lap and tried to get off. Diego chuckled tightening his grip, “Where do you think you’re going?” He huffed, “To my room.” The couple laughed, “Nope, you’re stuck with us. For the whole week you’ll either be with me, your mom, or both of us.” Five tried to wriggle out of his dad’s grip, but it was no use. He sighed, “Why are you doing this?” Diego turned the kid so he was facing the two, “Because we can’t trust to leave you alone. You’ve made that clear to us.” Five looked down fidgeting with his hands, “‘m sorry.” Eudora lifts his chin up looking at him, “We know you are, so we’re giving you a chance to earn our trust back.” He nodded, “Yes ma’am.” Diego stood picking Five up. The teen sighed, “Dad.” Eudora gave Diego a look making him set their son on the couch. She stood up, “Okay, I’m going to go pack for us,” she said pointing towards Diego and herself, “while you two, go pack your stuff,” she looked towards Five. He looked at her confused, “Why are we packing?” She smiled, “you’ll see.” 

Diego and Five headed to the teen’s room. “Wait… earlier you said the whole week,” Diego nodded. They walked into his room, Diego signaling the kid to sit on his bed. “Are we going on like, vacation or something?” Diego turned setting the suitcase next to Five on the bed, “Something like that, now, no more questions. Your mom wants a normal family getaway and what is it I always tell you?” Five sighs, “If Mom's happy, she’ll make us happy?” Diego nods his head, “That’s right, so if you’re good, halfway through the week she’ll be trusting you again.” He nods, “And you?” Diego sighs, “I dunno Cinco, it’s one thing to jump away from me, it’s another to do it in front of somebody.” He nods. They finish packing, considering what they packed, they’re definitely going somewhere cold. Diego laid some clothes out on his bed, “Okay, I need you to pack your backpack with stuff for you to do on the way. And get a pillow and blanket. It’s a long drive. Now, I’m gonna go change, when I get back I wanna see you in those clothes and ready to go.” Five nods his head, “Yes sir.” This would be an interesting week. A vacation sounds real nice. Maybe he can practice his time jumps some. Then he could do what he wants and make his parents happy.

Diego packed all of their things in the car then started walking towards his family. “Mom, I’m fine. We’re just gonna be in the car anyways. Who cares what my hair looks like?” Diego raised an eyebrow as she flicked the teen on the ear, “Ow! Ma that hurt!” Diego rolled his eyes, “That’s the point Jacob. Now stop fighting so we can go.” The teen huffed but stopped fighting. After she finished Eudora leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Do you remember what I said to you that day we went to buy stuff for your bedroom?” The teen nodded. “Don’t think I won’t do it on this trip.” The boy gulped and nodded, “yes ma’am.” She stood to full height, “Good.” She kissed his head and walked towards the car. Diego placed his hand on Five’s shoulder leaning down until they were face-to-face, “What is the plan for this trip, Jacob?” The boy looks down at his feet, “Make mom happy.” Diego nodded, “So what are we gonna start doing as of right now?” Five looked up at Diego smiling, “Make ma happy.” Diego nodded and in one swift motion he picked Five up and slugged him over his shoulder, the boy squirming and laughing. “Dad, I can walk you know?” Diego nodded, “I know, but I like this better.” They both laughed as Diego set Five down by the car. Once they get in Eudora turned towards her son, “You ready, Cinco?” The teen nodded, “Yes ma’am! This is gonna be fun.” She smiled and looked over towards Diego trying to figure out what he did to make the boy so happy so fast. “It sure is baby.” 

They left their house around 7:00 that night. As they were pulling out of the driveway Diego looked in the rear view mirror and smiled, “You know, the last time I carried you to the car, you had just met our friends from the academy.” Eudora smiled remembering how cute the two looked. Five nodded remembering, “I don’t remember that part, but I remember your friends, we ate ice cream with them.” Eudora nodded, “Yep, and right before that you beat up a 16 year old.” He smiled remembering one of their first outings as a family. “Yeah, that was a fun night.” Diego chuckled, “Our friends were certainly amused.” Eudora nodded, “Did you know that was the night your dad and I realized we were your parents?” He shook his head. “And the night before that you called us mom and dad for the first time.” Five tried to think back, but couldn’t remember, “I thought that night was the first time?” They both shook their heads, “Nope, we had been watching a movie and you begged to watch another even though you were obviously out of it.” We kept telling you no, but then you called me mom for the first time and I caved. You were asleep before the movie began anyways. Your dad carried you to bed and you called us both mom and dad.” The teen nodded not remembering that happening at all. It was 9:00 by the time the teen had stopped asking questions learning many things that he would have never remembered. They would be on the road all night, so Diego told them both to get some sleep. Five was going to argue, but Diego beat him to it, “Don’t even think about fighting me on this Jacob.” The boy nodded and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
